Reminiscencia
by stockpay
Summary: Cuando la rutina termina, solo Taizu sigue siendo constante y D no vuelve más a Tokio. —one-shot, spoilers de todo Shin Petshop of Horrors (Taizu-centric)


**Reminiscencia**

* * *

N/A: Probable ooc y algún error. Adoro a Leon y a D, pero también me gusta Taizu. Fic gen o platónico aunque puede ser visto como unilateral Taizu/D y quizá una sugerencia leve de Leon/D si lo deseas. Spoilers de capítulos del manga que todavía no han sido traducidos.

Pet Shop of Horrors © Matsuri Akino

* * *

Wu-Fei Liu, príncipe de Kabukichou, Japón. Hijo de uno de los más poderosos mafiosos en el bajo mundo y llamado a seguir el legado en el momento del matrimonio.

Solo que—

Padre solo te aceptará como su heredero si te ve desposándote con una de las mujeres que te recomienda mientras se fija en los lazos comerciales futuros de los que podrá sacar influencia.

Rechazas ese tipo de vida y vuelas directamente hacia Japón, despidiéndote de tu tierra natal, Hong Kong. Solo te llevas al más leal de tus hombres y comienzas con tu propio reino. (Un rey burgués, pero un rey a fin de cuentas.)

**.**

Hay mucho que reformar, aquí y allá; hay que mantener las apariencias.

Solo qué—

Hay una pequeña tienda, una que no estaba hay antes y—

Rumores de un hombre chino con la cara andrógina vistiendo un _cheongsam_ vendiendo animales cuyos dueños aparecen muertos comienzan a circular.

(Tienda de mascotas del Conde D.)

Alzando una ceja con arrogancia, se arregla para dar una visita al local y cerrarlo si pone en peligro su imperio.

(Cuando das un paso en la tienda, no hay forma de dar vuelta atrás.)

**.**

Uno de esos días que se encuentra en la parte posterior de la tienda, sentado mirando el contenido de la taza de té verde con una esencia importada de la India y Ching, ocupado hablando del clima con D; es que se da cuenta que todo es un error.

Y es muy tarde.

Solo de recordar cada maldito momento en que abandona la realidad y se encuentra en una fantasía digna de cuentos de hadas (o más exactamente una fábula: con animales hablando o tomando forma humana y con moralejas tan ambiguas que nunca llegó a entender), es lo que ha creído imposible e infantil durante toda su vida consciente de la realidad.

Tendría que haber hecho oídos sordos a la sugerencia de su padre de dejar al conde con sus negocios, solo por ser buen amigo de su abuelo y tirarlo en la calle apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

(Tendría que haber hecho

Tendría que haber

_Tendría que _

_Tendría _

_No lo hizo_.)

—Oh, pero Taizu, ¿puedes negar lo que has visto con tus propios ojos?

Sabe que no, sin embargo, la gente que no conociera al joven misterioso lo tildaría de loco si contara lo vivido.

**.**

Con D ha conocido todo tipo de aventuras y animales. Con el chico de la sonrisa imperturbable, todo lo que al niño Wu-Fei Liu se le negó (de como se le enseñó que acerca de las hadas, los dragones, los viajes en el tiempo que se recreaban en las películas que tanto adoraba y hasta los kappas eran meras criaturas de ficción) se hace posible para ya el mafioso adulto.

Así que el día que D le sonríe con esa sonrisa irónica y le ofrece encontrarle una esposa adecuada, Taizu piensa que quizás esta tarea estúpida por la cual su padre le sigue insistiendo no sea un problema para el joven vendedor.

Ambos toman el reto aunque para la tercera probable pareja, el príncipe de la mafia cree que los poderes del conde han llegado a su límite.

(Para la última posible compañera, Ching hace una llamada y —no es la primera, lo que si— es una de las raras ocasiones que este chico misterioso parece entrar en pánico antes de darle una despedida informal mientras toma a su cabra-tigre y a su mapache, apresuradamente.)

La última dama es por mucho la que más emociones y recuerdos insatisfactorios le trae, lo vuelve loco — ¡Ya cállate padre! ¡Basta! — Y la que también más esperanza le ofrece—Si estoy a tu lado, no será necesario que padre te diga que hacer ¡Tu imperio será mayor que el de él!

Para el futuro magnate, da lo mismo que le hubiera ofrecido toda Asia a sus pies. Declina su oferta sin pensarlo mucho.

(La risa de esta mujer es parecida a la D y su gesto es el mismo mientras le señala la salida.)

**.**

A veces cree que nada de eso existió.

Una ilusión, hipnosis, creada por el olor a incienso que no ha dejado todavía el lugar, aun cuando han pasado meses desde que el vendedor de mascotas se fue y la voz suave y relajante del mismo.

Los animales de la tienda, dejados a su suerte y trasladados a otras instalaciones más apropiadas.

Luego recuerda:

Un joven estadounidense, que aún no llegaba a sus treinta, con una bolsa de viajero y un rollo de papel que debía entregar al encargado de la tienda.

—Él huyó de aquí. Ya veo, supongo que también habrá jugado contigo, ¿verdad? —El hombre rubio ríe y mueve la cabeza en son de entendimiento.

Empero, Taizu no entiende nada.

Solo responde unas pocas preguntas para continuar con su búsqueda de inmediato.

—No, él no es humano. Sí, no es una ilusión. Tranquilo hermano, no estás loco. Sí, su abuelo luce igual a él. Completamente. Bueno, adiós.

Hay veces, que se detiene en el local abandonado y se sienta en uno de los muebles raídos solo para pensar (preocupando a Ching, incómodo por el silencio).

Cuando sale del lugar, a muy altas horas de la noche y las luces de la moderna Neochinatown se reflejan en sus lentes de vidrio, se pregunta cuando el joven chino que creía sospechoso de mantener negocios ilegales se volvió tan importante.

(Para él.)

El frío invernal hace temblar a las personas y hay una llovizna amable en el exterior y aun así solo pueda pensar en la calidez de los recuerdos.

Piensa de cómo estar sentado con su guardaespaldas y el conde para tomar té se volvió parte de su rutina.

(Y de cómo D pudo dejarlo sin dudar en el momento de que le avisaron la presencia del extranjero americano. _A ese tipo incluso lo llegó a amenazar la mafia._)

Neochinatown, con sus edificios y pantallas gigantes, continúa su curso natural.


End file.
